Twisted Events of Fate
by Amb-9
Summary: EVERYONE is in this story with some sort of problem or good thing. It starts in their fourth year. LEt's hope it goes uphill from there... please R
1. Returning to Hogwarts

Twisted Events of Fate

Chapter One: Returning to Hogwarts

(Set in year 4)

The small station of Platform 9 ¾ was overly crowded, just like every other year. Parents were saying goodbye to their children that were to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the crowd, four bright red heads accompanied by a raven and a brunette could be seen boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"I hope this year will be better than the last, and the one before that…." Started one of the twins.

"And the year before that, and before that…" The other continued.

"Face it Harry, when you came to school…"

"Everything started going downhill from there."

"Good day, mate." The two boys finished together and walked towards a compartment with two of the Gryffindor Quidditch players, Alicia Spinnett and Katie Bell.

Harry Potter, a boy with messy raven hair, bright green eyes, and a lean figure, stood there looking torn between hurt and laughing. He then through back his head and began laughing, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, stared at him, then began to drag him in hopes of finding an empty compartment.

No such luck.

As they searched up and down the train, they only found one compartment with room for the three friends, and that was a compartment with their worst enemy.

Draco Malfoy.

The three gave up and opened the compartment door. The platinum blonde head turned to look at who it was with ice blue eyes. His expression went from annoyed to angry and disgust.

"Pothead, Weasel, Mudblood, what do you want?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Can it, Malfoy. We just need somewhere to sit." Harry answered, glaring at the fellow fourth year.

"And you think, Pothead, that I'm going to let you three sit with me?" Draco asked smirking.

"Malfoy, why don't you take one moment of your life to sit down and think about what you do and say. You're not superior; it's all in your thick head. So sit down and shut up." Hermione snapped, her chocolate brown eyes glaring at his ice blue ones. The stare was so unnerving to Draco that he fell back onto his seat, not losing eye contact with the Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione never let her gaze fall as she sat down next to Draco, her unruly brown hair falling into her face. She hastily brought her hand up to wipe the hair out of her eyes, her hand lightly brushing over Draco's. She stopped, her finger still on his hand. Her heart began to race; something inside her was telling her that it felt nice to touch him.

Draco noticed that her eyes turned from a cold, hard stare to a look of confusion and… something he couldn't place, and it scared him. He looked down at his hand, and noticed her soft skin was on his pale skin. He brought it back quickly and stood up. And without a word, he walked out of the compartment.

"Well, that was odd." Said Ron.

Harry tilted his head to face Hermione. " By any chance might you have a slight issue?"

Ron and Harry showed amused looks as Hermione's cheeks went red.

She glared their way and said with a cool tone, "Well at least I will admit to having a problem in which I don't!" She ended glowering at them.

They road the rest of the way there in bitter, never ending, silence that seemed to stretch out time. Finally they heard a sound of the hollow screech of the wheels only meant one thing for Harry. Home.

He looked out the window hoping to see his big, old friend, but he didn't. He sighed and took his leave to go where his feet didn't want to be taken. He felt lonely for a minute and tried to shake it off but he just couldn't.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got onto a set carriage and waited for it to leave. Ron stared out the window and saw a dark cloaked and hooded figure walk by. A chill went up his spine as the figure slowly turned its head to look at him. The figure stood there in a chilling stance, gazing at Ron from the blackness beneath the hood. The figure walked away and Ron just sat there. Ron turned to face his fellow friends. " Ha..Har…Harr…"

"Yes Ron now just add the y and you'll eventually get Harry." Said Hermione in an amused sarcastic tone.

They reached The Great Hall and took their seats and waited for boring task of finding a house to take place. Finally after what had seemed like hours, Dumbledore stared to rise. Hermoine looked around to see any new faces. She stopped her stare when she came upon a platinum blonde headed woman, who's hair hung to her waist, with deep, piercing, blue eyes, and just a little taller than herself. She was beautiful you could've sworn she was veela because even her stance had such grace and the look of being rich. There was almost a glow from her. Then she thought of how much of a resemblance she had with her fellow enemy, Draco, but he was an only child but then…

"Hello. Hello old and new. This is another year at Hogwarts in which I truly am looking forward to." Dumbldore smiled warmly and took in the room, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "Time for truth to be known such as what is banned from the school. I want you all to look outside the Great Hall after supper and see what is and isn't tolerated this year." He took the time to especially take a look at Fred and George Weasley. He smiled more warmly and went on still looking at the twins. "This year we have a special event. The Tri-wizard tournament. Where one person will represent their school in a series of events…"

He went on as Hermone listened but found she was staring at Draco. She was lost in thought as she dreamed about him. She started to say in a lost but not dreamy tone, "Ron slap me."

Ron shrugged and slapped his friend across the cheek. Hermione was taken aback at what her friend just did. "Ron you idiot what did you do that for."

Ron just looked confused and irritated. "Blimey you said and I quote ' Ron slap me' and done quoting so really I just obeyed…"

He was cut off by her cold and desolate stare that engulfed him whole. She said in an amused tone," Ok Ron. GO JUMP OF A CLIFF! You…" She stopped as she noticed everyone was staring at them and a certain Slytherian was sneering to his fat friend. She quieted.

"Thank you." Said Dumbledore. " Now that you know what the tournament is, two other school will be arriving soon. Now I must take the time to announce two new presences in our school. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Moody."

A man with a wild, fake looking eye stood up briefly than took his seat faster then he stood up. His one eye spinning till is stopped on Harry if only for a second. That one-second made Harry feel mad inside.

"Then…" Dumbldore continued. "The lovely Michelle Malfoy who is sent from the ministry to look after the school and be here at our desperate time of need."

The silvery-headed blonde took a look around the room as she took a slight almost non-existing bow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione swore that they were chocking on air.

"Did they just say Michelle MALFOY?" Harry whispered, mortified. He then felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned around to tell the person off, but noticed that it was the piercing eyes of Michelle Malfoy. Her stare torn him apart, seeming to reveal everything about him. It made him feel naked. He didn't like this feeling, so turned back to his friends, keeping his mouth shut.

As Dumbledore ended his speech about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the four long tables filled with foods of all sorts. The hall immediately filled with chatter about the tournament and what they did over the summer.

Ginny looks over at Harry and smiles. "So, how was your summer at those dreadful muggles place?"

Harry looked over at Ginny, ready to answer her question, but stopped. He noticed something about her. She had changed a lot over the summer. Something about her just made him stop and stare. Her long flaming hair, much like her entire families, had grown considerably to fit her face. Her ocean blue eyes held a sort of softness in them that gave her the air of a sensitive but holds-her-ground kind of person. She no longer held the look of a little girl, but an astonishing teenaged girl. She was starting to develop womanly curves and had beauty. He never thought about looking twice at her, and still wondered if she had a crush on him. The beast inside him really hoped so.

"I… It was ok. Still treating me like I'm going to kill them or something." He replied nervously. Why does he suddenly feel so nervous around her? Maybe it's because of the way she smiled, showing off her perfectly white teeth; or her eyes as the depths opened to reveal happiness and mischief; or the way she just sat there. He shuddered involuntarily as she continued to look at him. Time seemed to slow as they sat in The Great Hall.

Hermione looked over at the two and laughed. She could tell Ginny liked him still, and judging by the way Harry is just gaping at her, he had developed a crush on her. Ron took a notice to this too, but didn't seem too happy about it. He nudged Harry on his side.

"Ouch, what Ron?" Harry asked irritated, looking away from Ginny. Time sped up again as Harry took his attention away from the redheaded girl. Ginny looked disappointed and turned to talk to her friends.

"I'm tired, let's go to the common room." Ron said, not taking his eyes off of his sister.

Harry looked even more irritated, but got up after him. Hermione stood as well, following her friends.

As they arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, a woman dressed in an old styled pink dress with flowers entwined in her hair and a round face was staring at them.

"Password?" Was all she said, as she seemed to be bored.

"Flobber Worm." Hermione answered. The portrait swung open to reveal a small opening. The trio entered the Gryffindor common room, the portrait shutting behind them. Smiles instantly spread across their faces as they were greeted with the warm, wooden room. Scarlet couches, long wooden tables, and comfy red chairs were set in various places so the students could work on homework or enjoy a nice game of wizards chess or exploding snap.

On one of the couches was the friendly face of Seamus Finnigan. His blue eyes held the look of happiness and playfulness. His brown hair short, his body more lean, but he was still only 5''3'' and ½.

"So, you grew a half an inch over the summer as I can see." Harry stated, sharing an amused expression with Ron. Seamus laughed.

"Yup, I new I would grow sometime." He stated and stood up. "Just waiting for someone else to come up here before I go to bed." He finished, retreating to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione smiled at the boys and said good night, heading for the girls' dormitory.

The students of Hogwarts were ready to take on the school year with every intention of making it their best.

A/N: So, you like. I know I haven't written many story lately, but I decided to give it another try. My sister and me are writing this one together. I don't think she has an account though. Hope you like it, and it isn't like me to ask to review, but it would be much appreciated. I love help, and please no flames…


	2. Arrival of the Other Schools

Twisted Events of Fate

Chapter Two: Arrival of the Other Schools

The sun pierced through the window to lightly kiss Harry's eyes. He squinted in an attempt to shield out what little light was coming from the open window. Harry titled his head up a little to see if anyone else was awaken by the annoyance of the morning light.

Well he thought it was the early morning but with one look around he was apparently wrong. He grunted as he got up. He looked at the closed door to see a piece of parchment stuck abruptly to the door. He quickly grabbed and read the sloppy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, couldn't wake you up so good luck on your own. Beau… and Der… those _

_one schools are coming during breakfast so hurry up. Your friend._

_Ron_

Harry lightly cursed under his breath as he went down stairs after hurriedly getting ready. Ron and Hermione where sitting there but not talking to one another. In fact Harry looked around and listened. No one was talking but all looking at the nothingness in front of them. Harry just stood there until a musical toned voice rang out from the podium at the front of the hall. The voice was cool and soothing even though it had a twist of disgust in it. " Harry Potter it is _so _lovely that you could join us this morning." She smirked and glowered at him. "I am just astonished that you walk in here like someone of any importance."

"But I was just…" He was cut off by the piercing stare that he had felt the night before. The stare that made him go cold and feel naked to the skin.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter are you of any importance to me or the rest of this school?" She looked at him with anticipation of a really good answer.

"No. Professor." Harry said in a bored tone. He looked up. All of a sudden the platinum blonde headed professor was right in front of him. Smirking an evil smirk at him. Her eyes as cool as ice making a stark contrast between the two. Her beauty was amazing and almost too much to handle. A veela for sure, Harry thought.

She leaned in making her smirk tight and mysterious. She said in those cool musical tones. " Mr. Potter I don't care that you live because you don't remember does you? The incident I mean. Now, Mr. Potter if you will not waste my time it would be much appreciated if you would sit and say nothing." She pulled her head away.

For the first time Harry noticed that no one moved around him and everything just seemed oddly stopped. But then it resumed, like hitting the play button on a VCR. Then he went to look back at Professor Malfoy but she was back up at the podium. She smiled, "Sit Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed a lump that wouldn't leave his throat. Reluctantly Harry sat down hastily and wished he would just go away from that moment. Ron leaned over. "You missed it. Both of those school came in the coolest fashion."

Hermione just looked grumpy as she stared forward at some students sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked over.

"Who're they?" Harry asked.

"Those are the Beauxbatons from _France_." Hermione answered, being sure to emphasize the fact that she didn't take a liking towards the school. Over across the room sat another set another set of unfamiliar faces. Ron looked over and said Harry. You could tell Ron was excited. "Harry that's Durmstrang. You see him. It's _Viktor. Viktor Krum!"_

Harry looked over and surely felt as excited when he saw the National League Quidditch Player. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at her food. Harry thought he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'Boys…. Quidditch…. Insufferable….' He decided that it was just his imagination and turned back to his breakfast feast that lay in front of him.

The day started out terrible for the teenaged boy, but as the day progressed so did his luck. Hermione seemed to be in a bad mood since the two schools arrived, and she was like that the rest of the day. Ron and Harry shared looks. '_Women.'_

The Golden Trio made their way towards their first period class, Charms with Professor Flitwick. They chatted animatedly about how much homework they were bound to have, when it was cut short by Hermione gasping as the rounding into a corridor.

Leaning heavily against the wall opposite of the three, was a fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnagan. He looked as if he was trying desperately to catch his breath like he ran a marathon. His face was contorted in confusion and pain, fists balled up, eyes shut; surely there was something wrong with the teenager.

Seamus opened his eyes to see his friends, and he hastily _tried_ to get up. Though this was a failed attempt because he fell back down. Harry looked over with concern for his short friend. "What's wrong?"

Seamus looked over at him and said in a low tone. "Nothing." Trying hard to hoist himself up, Seamus screwed his face up in pain. Hermione walked over to Seamus with sympathy and confusion upon her pretty face. Kneeling next to him, Hermione touched the pained face of Seamus. Instantly, he flinched away from her fingers.

Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry for help. They seemed just as lost as her. All three of them had no clue how to help their friend.

Hermione looked back down at the now shaking Seamus. "We're going to take you to the hospital wing, Seamus." Seamus only nodded, apparently in too much pain to speak. Hermione looked back over at Ron and Harry for some help to carry the boy. The two boys quickly walked over to help her.

A/N: Awww… isn't it sad? Wonder what's wrong with Seamus. And remember, we do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. And this story contains all characters, not just revolves around a certain one of two. So good day and please review.


	3. Confusion

Twisted Events of Fate

Chapter Three: Confusion

The Golden Trio walks out of the Hospital Wing with worry. The doors swung shut, with Seamus laying in one of the white beds.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Ron asked, fastening his bag over his shoulder. Harry looked down at the ground, continuing to walk towards Charms class with a pink pass in their hands to excuse them for their lateness.

"Maybe he drank something or someone stuffed poison down his throat or…." Ron began as Hermione cut in. "Or maybe someone pushed him off the Astronomy Tower, threw him to the Giant Squid in the lake, then hit him with a bat many times then left him to lay in the corridor and die."

Harry looked over shocked. "Geez Hermione, do you think about this a lot?" Hermione's face lit up. "Yes, I always imagined that happening to MalFerret-Face."

Ron and Harry exchanged knowing looks and continued walking. Hermione looked back down at the Hospital Wing doors that were becoming further and further away with a look of sadness and confusion. She was a curious little witch, and that's how she got into a lot of trouble along with her two best friends. She admitted it to herself a long time ago; she was a brownnoser and will always be that way. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.' The young witch would always stick with that quote.

As the day grew older, students became drowsier as classes began to come to an end. Everyone seemed to be effected by this plague except for one witch, Hermione Granger. She stood outside the Hospital Wing's doors, listening intently; trying to pick up the littlest hint of what was wrong with Seamus.

Finally, after waiting way past dinner, she decided to close the case for now and work more on it tomorrow. Smiling with that idea, she headed towards the only place she could actually find peace, the library.

Ginny Weasley sat down in the small bathroom stall, tears leaking down her face. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Harry Potter, and felt horrible. Harry had said that he preferred her not to be hurt by him or Voldemort. Ginny had to hold back a laugh at that. She made a bet to herself that she would find Harry going out with some other girl in about a month or so.

She had been doing it for almost 3 years now. It soothed her to know that she could cause pain. She found it comforting to put the words unsaid into her blood.

Cutting.

A nasty little habit, but once she started; she couldn't bring herself to stop. No one knew though, no one except for the memory of Tom Riddle in her 1st year at Hogwarts.

She pulled out her small knife and pulled up her right sleeve. Many scars were already on her arm, wrist, and shoulder; but she would always find another place to start. That's why she would always wear long sleeved shirts, or use a quick vanishing charm on the scars.

She then brought the blade down to her wrist.

Draco Malfoy was sad, but he refused to show it in public; and he would never tell anyone why he was sad either. Something dreadful happened to him almost three months ago, and he was slowly getting over it.

He hates his father. 'He dislikes him with a passion,' is what his mother would prefer he said. Narcissa really wasn't a mean, stuck-up, rich woman as everyone thought she would be. On the contrary, she was actually quite nice under the façade that she had to put on for Lucius. And both Draco and Michelle liked that. At least they had someone to run to if they were being beaten or hurt by their father or his fellow deatheaters.

A/N: Just wanted you guys to get a view on a couple of peoples lives before we really start the story. Sorry for shortness, but what must be done gets done. Lots of love. Laterz.


End file.
